Requiem
by Drocell D.Flourite
Summary: lo dijo en frente de el, dijo que amaba a otra persona ¿como reaccionara a eso el? /  T por muerte de un personaje.


_Hetalia no es mio T_T pertenece a Hidekazu Himaruya._

_·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~~·~~··~~~~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~_

"_Requiem", que era eso? Siempre me lo preguntaba. _

_Un dia, solo por curiosidad me acerque a su casa y vi como tocaba el piano, justamente estaba tocando un requiem, y, nuevamente, volvi a preguntarme que era eso. Asi que sin hacer ruido entre por la ventana, por suerte ese dia llevaba pantalon, asi que no seria problema; y me acerque cuidadosamente hacia la espalda de Roderich. Este sintio que yo lo espiaban asi que se dio vuelta para encontrarse conmigo ,sonrojada, por la vergüenza que senti al ser descubierta._

_-¿que quieres?-dijo con su tono de vos serio._

_-estoo...tocas muy bien el piano- esboce una sonrisa- solamente queria escucharte tocar._

_Levanto una ceja, tal parece no me creyo- no te creo, no vienes casi nunca a mi casa, andas todo el tiempo con Gilbert._

_-eso es mentira, no ando todo el tiempo con él. Tiene unos amigos bastantes pervertidos, ademas... queria... saber que tocabas- aunque ya lo sabia, solo queria que el le explicara que era._

_-que no es obvio? Es un requiem- puse mi cara de duda,la que siempre funcionaba con el y respondio- es una opera destinada a los muertos, practicamente esta hecha para honrarlos*._

"_oh, con que era eso"- pero si es un requiem ¿quien esta muerto?_

_-nadie, lo compuse porque quise- el se movio, para invitarme a sentarme- perdona que me meta en tus asuntos, pero, te ves mejor con vestido._

_-oh..- un leve sonrojo aparecio en mi rostro- es que asi le gusta mas a Gilbert- volvi a sonreirle- dice que me sienta mejor, adoro cuando lo hace- al parecer algo en mis palabras estuvo mal, porque Roderich cerro los puños con fuerza ante esas palabras, y yo fui tan estupida que no me di cuenta y segui hablando- sabes, sera engreido, molesto y amigo de pervertidos, pero el me...gusta- esa fue la frutilla de la torta._

_Ante eso Roderich cerro los ojos y dijo- ¿Elizaveta sabes algo?- yo como una idiota pregunte "que?" y en su rostro se formo una sonrisa que nunca vi antes. No era como la de Rusia, ni como la de Inglaterra, ni como la Prusia, era una sonrisa que mostraba locura, dolor, pero mas que nada odio.- eres una idiota- no dije nada, por primera vez en la vida tuve miedo de Austria- una desconsiderada- abrio los ojos y pude ver locura en ellos, no eran rojos como los de Gilbert, pero parecian a simple vista los ojos de un demonio- y por eso moriras- abri los ojos completamente cuando escuche esas palabras. Lo unico que llegue a hacer fue pararme e ir retrocediendo hacia la ventana,pero, antes de llegar el me agarro de el pelo y me beso en los labios para luego tirarme lejos y chocar contra el piano. El piano quedo encima de mi espalda, y yo ya estaba sangrando; el vino hacia mi y volvio a besarme, esta vez en mi mejilla, ensangrentada. Luego se separo para patearme en el estomago, yo ya escupia la sangre que se amontonaba en mi garganta, pero el no se detenia, pasados unos segundos empece a perder el conocimiento, y, a mi mente llegaron unos recuerdos de cuando conoci a Roderich..._

"_Un joven Austria paseaba por los limites de su pais, en su caminata escucho una discusion, asi que se escondio entre unos arbustos para ver. _

_-vamos Gilbert pelea!_

_-tu no eres quien para ordenarle al awesome yo que pelee contigo, tienes suerte, el awesome yo te derrotaria en un segundo kesesesesesese_

_-ya que ere tan genial para derrotarme en un segundo ven y enfrentame ¿ o es que quieres que te prepare pollo asado?_

_- no te atrevas a tocar a mi Gilbird! _

_-entonces ven y pelea, o te juro que la cena de tu jefe va a ser pollo asado!_

_-ganaste, el awesome yo peleara contigo, pero no vengas despues con que yo hice trampa! _

_Ante eso Austria salio de los arbustos para detener la pelea- ¡esperen! Pelear no resuelve nada!_

_-¿y este chico quien es?- Hungria guardo su espada, que habia desenvainado para pelear con Gilbert._

_-¿eres una nacion?- pregunto Gilbert, a lo que el chico asintio- ¿ que nacion eres?_

_-soy Austria ¿ y ustedes quienes son?_

_-yo soy Hungria y este idiota es Prusia- apunto hacia donde se encontraba Gilbert._

_-hey! Yo no soy idiota! Soy ultramegaawesome! Ademas por lo menos no paresco marica poniendome flors en la cabeza keseesesese!- Hungria lo agarro por el cuello- ¡sueltame!_

_-¿no que me podias derrotar en un segundo?_

_-por favor no peleen!- el austriaco seguia preocupado._

_-jajjajajajajajajaja_

_-kesesesesesesesese_

_-no estamos peleando es un juego, jajajajaja!- Hungria se acerco a el y lo agarro del brazo, para llevarlo con Gilbert, que se estaba yendo; ante el contacto con el otro "chico" se ruborizo un poco._

_Despues de eso se hicieron grandes amigos, y Austria, junto con Prusia, descubrió que Hungria era una chica y que empezaba a tener sentimientos, mas alla de la amistad, por ella." _

_Abri un poco mas los ojos y encontre a Roderich, scando una pata del piano. Cuando lo logro se acerco a mi, y me pego en el estomago con ella, nuevamente escupi sangre. Pense " es el fin, me matara" y no me equivocaba. Un rato mas tarde se detuvo, solto el palo y se quedo mirandome, junte las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban para decirle:_

_Rode...has un requiem para...m i...- mi corazon dejo de palpitar, mis ojos perdieron todo el color que en un tiempo tuvieron,mis labios dejaron de transmitir palabras, mi cuerpo perdio todo el color, y mi alma partio al mas alla..._

" _**Fui una idiota, y lo admito, le dije a la unica persona que me quiso en realidad que me gustaba otra persona. Le rompi el corazon con unas simples y pocas palabras...**_

_**En realidad no mereci ni meresco un requiem en mi honor...**_

_**lo unico que meresco es vagar por sin rumbo fijo por el purgatorio, y esperar por la persona que me amo mas que nadie..."**_

_·~~·~·~·~·~·~~~··~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~_

_*honestamente no se bien que seria un requiem, pero la explicacion no se equivoca mucho._

_Esto fue un momento de inspiracion, causado por el requiem " requiem for a dream "( les recomiendo escucharlo, en mi opinion es muy lindo). Si no les gusto lo lamento y si les gusto gracias! Como siempre digo puede ser confuso, los horrores de ortografia son obra mia XD _

_bueno eso era todo._

_Bye~_

_Reviews?_


End file.
